


Heart Beat

by WallyX



Series: ATEEZ Vampire AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Vampire AU, brief mentions of Wooyoung, seonghwa is wildly in love, use of the nickname starlight, yeosang is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyX/pseuds/WallyX
Summary: Yeosang, to say the least, was a simple person.He didn't fuss when things were off, nor did he wish for grand things to somehow happen and sulk when they didn't. He lived life simply, walked through it and took whatever was given to him. He was quiet, gentle, and people have told them they enjoyed him and his company due to this fact; however, that was years, decades ago, when he was alive and could live under the sun and actually have friends, form bonds with those he shared humanity with.Being turned into a vampire may have sucked. Having Seonghwa didn't.--Or, the telling of the times Yeosang fell more and more in love with Seonghwa.





	Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I am back again. I started writing this in? August? And pictured WAVE!Yeosang with Treasure!Seonghwa and then the concept photos hit and frankly!! I went BANANAS because it's how I pictured them in the AU and I am convinced they hacked me. ANYWAY, this is just very long, with drabbles of my Vampire!AU where Seonghwa is a natural born vampire, whereas Yeosang was turned. (Other members are part of this AU! This is just very SeongSang centric!)  
This follows the key points where Yeosang and Songhwa's relationship develops.  
I hope you enjoy! I love them so much.  
This is fairly unbeta'd and fueled mostly by peach tea and my love for them.

Yeosang, to say the least, was a simple person.

He didn't fuss when things were off, nor did he wish for grand things to somehow happen and sulk when they didn't. He lived life simply, walked through it and took whatever was given to him. He was quiet, gentle, and people have told them they enjoyed him and his company due to this fact; however, that was years, decades ago, when he was alive and could live under the sun and actually have friends, form bonds with those he shared humanity with.

It isn’t to say, though, that he wasn’t able to form friendships and bonds after death; It was just a little difficult trying to befriend a human when you are undead and depend on their blood to keep you alive and breathing, while finding others like you was tricky, since vampires weren’t necessarily the most trusting bunch.

He doesn’t blame them, really. It wasn’t rare that humans would masquerade as vampires, to gain their trust and end up murdering them in the dead of night.

So, ultimately, Yeosang let things happen the way they were supposed to. 

A soft hum accompanied by gentle singing brings Yeosang out of his musings for a moment, soft eyes landing on black hair and marble skin. 

Seonghwa.

The brunette smiles faintly, fingers playing with the hem of his sweater as he watches the black haired male work, engrossed in whatever activity he was doing. 

As if feeling the brunettes eyes on him, Seonghwa turns around, benevolent smile gracing his features. Yeosang returns the smile, suddenly shy.

Being turned into a vampire may have sucked. Having Seonghwa didn't. 

xxxxx 

Yeosang doesn’t know when it started, when Seonghwa had begun to call him pet names. It sort of just happened, and Yeosang, simple as he was, never minded the attention or how it made him feel light inside.

“How are you doing tonight, my moon?” Seonghwa’s voice is gentle -- it’s always gentle when he speaks to Yeosang -- as he caresses his face, brushing hair away from the brunettes eyes. The younger looks away, unable to really face Seonghwa’s eyes that watch him so tenderly.

“I’m okay, Hwa.” Seonghwa continues to watch him, grey eyes full to the brim with nothing but unbridled adoration.

Yeosang doesn’t know if he’s worth that much love.

“Are you sure?” The raven places a hand on the youngers neck, tracing his old bite wound idly. “You seem pale. Would you like me to get you blood?” Yeosang looks up, amber meeting grey. 

“You know you don’t have to, Hwa… I had one a week or two ago, I should still be fine.”

“Nonsense.” Seonghwa leans down, presses a featherlight kiss to Yeosang’s forehead, and he knows that if he were still human, his face would be a red mess. “I’ll go pick some up for you right now, Starlight. Don’t worry, you aren’t being a bother.” Seonghwa pulls away, smiles warmly at Yeosang. “I’ll try to get you the one you like. O negative, correct?” Yeosang nods, chest feeling tight. “Perfect. I’ll be back soon. Be safe while I’m gone, okay?”

So Yeosang waits; and when Seonghwa returns, he is glowing.

“I decided to pick up a couple, since I don’t want you to starve yourself these next coming weeks.” He places down a bag and it’s full, pouches upon pouches of blood, labeled with the donor information. 

All Yeosang can really do is stare. This isn’t the first time Seonghwa has picked blood up for him; he has done it without complaint ever since Yeosang expressed his disinterest in killing or feeding off of humans, but this… Yeosang has never received  _ so much _ .

“Hwa, I,” Yeosang tries, looks up at the older with a furrowed brow. “This is too much, you can get in trouble, what if--”

“I’ll deal with it, Starlight. Do not fret, I have it under control. Now please, drink.” 

“But, Hwa--”

“No ifs, and, or buts, my moon. Come now, drink.”

Without any interference, Yeosang picks up a pouch, sinks his teeth into it, and drinks. Seonghwa smiles contentedly, leaving an extra pouch on the table and placing the rest in the kitchen cupboard.

“Is it good?” The ravens voice carries in through the kitchen.

“Very.” Is all Yeosang responds with, thick liquid pouring over his tongue and washing over his insides.

“I’m so glad. I tried picking the freshest ones I could get my hands on.” He returns, places a soft hand over Yeosang’s. “Only the best for my moon Ah, look at you.” The brunette turns, mouth still attached to the pouch which was bordering empty. “Your skin; it’s looking healthy again. I missed your natural glow.” Removing the pouch once it’s emptied, the brunette looks down at their joined hands, then at Seonghwa.

With the way Seonghwa looks at Yeosang, beautiful and smitten, Yeosang thinks that he is going to kiss him, blood stained lips and all.

However, he doesn’t. Simply wipes blood from Yeosang’s chin with his thumb and proceeds to suck it off.

Yeosang doesn’t know which made his chest feel tighter.

xxxxx 

“You could have been a model, you know.” Seonghwa looks down at Yeosang who looks up at him dreamily.

“What are you getting at, Starlight?” The older of the two is skeptical, gives Yeosang a pouting smirk.

_ I’m trying to tell you that you’re beautiful, Hwa.  _ “Nothing. Just telling it like I see it.” The brunette grins cheesily when he hears the older let out a laugh as he dries off a plate.

“Lovely sentiment, Starlight, but I have no clue what I look like. At least, currently. Last I got a portrait done was  _ ages _ ago.” The raven places the plate on a rack and turns back to the brunette as he leans against the counter. “The same could be said about you, however; you’re beautiful. You sure you didn’t have all the kids gushing over you in school?” Seonghwa waggles his eyebrows and gives Yeosang a cheeky grin, causing the younger to laugh incredulously.

“Me? With any possible suitors? Not in a million years, Hwa.” The older pouts playfully, lightly hits Yeosang with his cleaning rag. 

“You give yourself too little credit, you know. You’re stunning, what makes you think no one has ever had feelings for you?” There’s an undertone of implication in Seonghwa’s voice that Yeosang wholeheartedly ignores.

“I mean… I know I’m not ugly; I have nice hair and I like my face, or whatever I can remember from it, and I like my eyes and stuff, but I can’t imagine anyone ever feeling that way for me. It’s… weird.” Scratching his head unsurely, Yeosang can feel warmth in his cheeks at the confession. “I always wanted to know though, what that was like, y’know. To like someone and have them like you back. I had a friend, gosh he was like a loose canon.” Yeosang laughs at the memory and Seonghwa simply watches, eyes twinkling with mirth. “I didn’t do much in school, and I was friends with him for like, five years. He was a favorite of everyone, was always telling me about some new person he kissed or something. Gosh, he was such a dork.”

“What happened to him?” asks the older, genuinely interested.

“Oh,” Yeosang’s lips press into a thin line. “I was killed in my third year of college. We were really good friends, but when I was reborn, I kind of just… stopped talking to him. I didn’t want the pressure of having  _ me _ as a friend burdening him.” There’s a pregnant silence while the two of them just stand there, gathering words to say to the other.

“I’m sorry that I will never understand how that feels, Starlight. I can only imagine the turmoil you must have been feeling, having to leave your family and friends behind due to someone else’s blood lust. It isn’t fair to you.” 

“It’s okay, Hwa, really it is. I’ve come to accept this life of mine, and really, it isn’t that bad that I’ve turned.”

A furrowed brow. “How so? You’ve lost everyone dear to you and you’ve been cursed with this infernal immortality. You’ve lost so much.”

“I suppose so, but I’ve also gained a lot. I don’t have to spend countless money on food, I don’t need to get a job anymore, I can float. Besides, I got the best gift of all.” He smiles cheesily at Seonghwa and for the first time, Yeosang swears he sees color rush to Seonghwa’s cheeks.

“And what is that gift, exactly?” Seonghwa laughs awkwardly, face skeptical.

“You.” The words come out before Yeosang can stop them.

The silence that ensues isn’t uncomfortable, nor is it weird, it’s… different; like there is a tension between them that neither want to break or bring light to.

It excites Yeosang to no end.

In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Seonghwa whips Yeosang playfully with the dish rag in his hand as he makes an exasperated sound and the brunette laughs cheekily. 

“Really, Yeosang?” The raven whines, face scrunched. “That is so cheesy of you.”

“Is it really? I don’t think it was cheesy enough.” 

“It was more than enough, Starlight.” There’s a moment of calming down before the older speaks up again. “But, if we are telling the truth, I’m glad too.” He approaches the brunette, nudges him shyly. “I’m glad to have you, Yeosang.”

“Agh, now you’re being the cheesy one.” Leaves Yeosang’s mouth before he can stop it, hopes his words pull attention away from the heat that blossoms on his cheeks.

“Is that so?” The raven stands beside Yeosang and leans against against the counter with him, seemingly unaware of the younger’s rush of emotions. 

Then, with a toothy grin and a pinch of Yeosang’s cheek, he coos, “You seem to like it, though, with the way your cheeks are simply glowing.” His laugh carries no ill-intention but Yeosang feels like he’s burning. He swats at the hand on his cheek lightly, nudges Seonghwa in the ribs, but doesn’t deny the statement said.

“Maybe they’re glowing because of how cute I am.” Comes the pathetic response Yeosang tries  _ so hard _ to make sound cool.

Without missing a beat, the older confirms, “Yeah, that’d be true, too.”

With sweaty palms and a bewildered snort Yeosang chirps, “You think I’m cute?”

“The cutest, Starlight.”

No star in the sky could compare to the brightness of Yeosang’s resulting smile.

xxxxx 

Seonghwa is whisking something in a bowl when Yeosang thinks of it. He’s known Seonghwa for some time now, right? This question wasn’t  _ too _ out of the blue, was it?

Sucking up his worries, he approaches the older and leans against the counter top that he is working on. Unsuspecting, Seonghwa gives a sweet smile.

“How are you, Starlight? Do you need something?”

“I just wanted to know something, Seonghwa.” The raven raises a questioning brow and Yeosang swallows before he continues. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Of course.” The answer comes quicker and calmer than Yeosang expected.

“Really?” Is all that comes out of the brunettes mouth as he mentally cursed at himself.

“Is it really that surprising?” Laughs the older as he whisks away. “I’ve been alive for centuries, Starlight. I was bound to snog someone at some point. Especially my teenage years… that was a time.” Yeosang feels his cheeks glow at the thought of Seonghwa kissing someone. Why did he think asking this was a good idea again? What did he even want to gain from this?

“What about you? Or do you not kiss and tell?” The raven smirks, fangs and all, and Yeosang flounders. 

“Well,” Does he lie? Does he say he kissed someone, use one of Wooyoung’s old stories and pass it off as his own experience? Or does he tell the truth and own up to having never kissed someone, let alone touch someone in a way that required any form of sexual and/or romantic attraction?

He goes with the latter, despite his reddening cheeks and shriveling dignity.

“I never kissed anyone, ever.”  _ Did I really have to include the  _ ever _ part? _

“Oh, well that’s fine, too.” Seonghwa looks down at Yeosang, hand stilling where it whisked attentively. “It’s perfectly fine to have never kissed anyone. Although, I’m a bit shocked. You’re too cute to have never been kissed by someone.”

Seonghwa grins wickedly when he sees Yeosang’s cheeks glow a faint red.

“Be quiet. It’s not like I never wanted to kiss anybody. I just never found the right moment, y’know. I felt too pressured to actually do it, and no one was really my type, and I had to study a lot…” Yeosang lists off every excuse he can imagine as to why he had not kissed anyone in his twenty-plus years of living. “And then, of course, I died. So ultimately there was never the right opportunity.”

The raven hums in thought as he returns to his task. “Never lose hope, Starlight. I’m sure you will get your perfect kiss one of these days.” Yeosang sputters, mouth agape. 

“I never said a thing about wanting a  _ perfect kiss _ ; that is so childish.” The raven simply laughs in response. “Besides, who on Earth will I just randomly find to kiss me? Not that it is important to my life or anything, or that I am desperate for it; I’d just like to try it once, y’know?”

Without missing a beat, the older nudges him playfully with a toothy grin. “Hey, might as well kiss me, right?”

It’d be embarrassing to say just how fast Yeosang reddens, skin looking as humanly as it had in years. 

Noticing the shift, the smile on the ravens face falls, brows furrowing as he stops whisking. “Oh no, did I step too far? I apologize Starlight, I was out of line.”

“No, um.” The brunette can feel his hands clam up and suddenly everything is made known to him; the soft swoop of Seonghwa’s black hair, the gentle curve of his cheeks, the not-too-cold, not-too-hot temperature of the room, the soft plush of Seonghwa’s lips, and suddenly it’s all too much.

This was, frankly, the  _ last _ thing Yeosang thought would happen.

“Your joke wasn’t weird or anything,” He can feel himself staring at Seonghwa’s lips and he wants to cringe but he can’t stop. “You don’t have to, um, apologize or anything.”

Seonghwa watches him worriedly with an air of disbelief, and honestly, Yeosang was  _ going _ to say  _ something else _ to reassure Seonghwa that he was telling the truth, really, he was.

Instead, however, he opens his mouth, and instantly wants to drink holy water; maybe holy oil, since it’s harder to purge, right?

“I wouldn’t mind kissing you.” Is his response, which comes out much smoother than the nerves that rattle his bones.

It would almost be comedic: the way Seonghwa’s eyebrows fly right into his hairline and his eyes widen. It almost would be, had Yeosang not been choking on every word that tried to escape his mouth.

The silence between them is heavy and Yeosang can feel it on his shoulders, weighing him down as he shrivels under the elders unreadable gaze with little confidence. 

Right as Yeosang feels like he is going to crack, he shifts his weight between his feet and looks at his feet, clearly wracked with nerves as the silence stretches between the two of them.  _ Has there ever been a silence this long between us? What is he thinking?  _ He wants to scream.

When he thinks he is about to, just to cut the tension and maybe escape to his room, he feels a hand on his and suddenly the room is too hot and the press of the counter against his lower back is evident and  _ oh my God, is he really going to kiss me? _

A hand is touching Yeosang’s chin, tilting his face up for their eyes to meet and the brunette can’t breathe. Silver eyes gleam beautifully as gentle hands touch him and there are no words, just the unspoken confirmation that  _ yes, I am totally down to kiss you, maybe even rob a bank if you asked me to.  _

He can feel it, the warm breath against his lips from Seonghwa, the hesitation in his grasp, the dull heat his body radiates, and Yeosang is thrumming with energy, an electron bursting with light.

_ Kiss me. _ Seonghwa watches him, his lips, his eyes.  _ Kiss me. _ Seonghwa brushes hair away from Yeosang’s temple, delicate.  _ For the love of God, Seonghwa, kiss me. _

Finally,  _ finally, _ the older leans in and Yeosang relaxes against the counter, squeezing his eyes shut and ready for the older to just get on with it, when he hears it. 

No, not the sweet sigh of a kiss, or the sound of lips pressing against one another, but the sound of something sliding off the counter and crashing onto the floor, wetting Yeosang’s socked foot and clothed leg.

With a shout the brunette jumps, knocks his forehead accidentally with the ravens and covers his mouth. Whatever Seonghwa had been whisking was spilled onto the floor in a messy puddle of glass and batter, Seonghwa’s leg getting the worst of it, but that isn’t what catches the younger’s attention; the raven still watches him, clearly shocked from the spill, but his pupils are wide and his cheeks are burning a beautiful dusty rose.

Neither speak for a moment, eyes fixed on the other as their feet rest in a gooey heap of whatever that was.

With a bite of his lip, Seonghwa breaks eye contact, looks down at the mess before him.

“Ah, what a mess,” is his remark as he shuffles away from the situation, from the mess on the floor, from the bubble they shared. “How inconvenient, I need to start from scratch!” There’s mirth in his voice but Yeosang can pick up on the underlying… disappointment?

“Be a dear for me Starlight, can you fetch me a new pair of pants, and one for you as well. I’ll put those soiled pants to wash later.” Yeosang hates that the thought of  _ soiled pants _ stirs something in his gut.

He may have died years ago, but ultimately he was what he was: a terribly horny twenty year old.

“Y-yeah, of course!” Yeosang, too, uproots himself from the mess on the floor, rushes up the stairs to Seonghwa’s room, ignores the goopy trail of footprints he leaves behind on the hardwood floor, ignores the rush of emotions that pain his heart.

xxxxx 

Sweat.

Yeosang forgot he could sweat this much, being dead and all. However, he finds himself drenched, air pulling into his lungs as he wakes from a nightmare. He searches the room cautiously, shaky hand wiping the fluid from his forehead, pushing back his damp fringe.

He realizes he's on the couch. Remembers falling asleep quietly against Seonghwa while the older pet him, hands idly stroking his hair while he hummed a song Yeosang couldn't quite put his finger on. Seonghwa was warm despite the cold evening air and smelled faintly of something earthy and Yeosang was easily placed into a peaceful slumber.

How it turned into a stress dream, he'll never know. What he does know is that he needs to see Seonghwa.

Lifting himself up he winces, legs achy from folding himself uncomfortably to fit on the too-small couch. He notices a blanket was placed over him, exhales softly at the gesture, before removing it and making his way up the stairs to Seonghwa's room.

Seonghwa's room, by all means, wasn't anything new to Yeosang. The younger had been invited inside several times; to chat the day away with Seonghwa, to dress up in whatever old outfit Seonghwa procured from his closet, or to sleep on Seonghwa’s bed while the older read a book on the chair that sat in the corner of his room. However, being inside while Seonghwa slept, defenseless and serene, was new to Yeosang.

The curtains of his room were drawn precisely to ensure no light peeked through, casting his room in shade. Not a thing was out of place, everything where it was intended to be, obediently resting. 

Suddenly feeling like the only being  _ out _ of place, Yeosang second guesses his decision to approach Seonghwa and ask to sleep next to him, realizing how childish that sounded and cringing inwardly. How would Seonghwa even react to that? Sure, he was nice, and called him Starlight, and looked at him with the love of a thousand burning suns; but wasn't sleeping together a little too intimate? 

Despite his frantic thoughts, the image of Seonghwa holding Yeosang close as they slept together caused butterflies to dance in his stomach, childish heat rising to his cheeks. 

With a shy hand he rubs at his face, not sure what to exactly call his feelings towards the older. He's had plenty of crushes in his life; like the nice girl in his middle school biology class, or the clearly gay, totally in the closet jock that always flirted with Yeosang after class. They were nice, and Yeosang had crushed over them, but that's all they were: crushes that ended nowhere.

With a pitiful sigh and realizing that he probably shouldn't be having a gay crisis over his best (only) friend while he stands in the doorway of his room while he sleeps, Yeosang inhales deeply and decides to walk in quietly as not to startle the older. The room is somewhat stuffy and the air is temperate and Yeosang can vaguely make out the sound of… crying?

Amber eyes cast downward toward the older and the younger grows cold, suddenly unable to move. Quietly, with a furrowed brow and hands clenched tight into the sheets, Seonghwa weeps into his pillow unconsciously. 

With a shaky breath and even shakier hands, Yeosang reaches out, runs a thumb under the damp surface of Seonghwa's cheek in an effort to calm him; this side of Seonghwa being the one he immediately likes the least. To see such a beautiful face contorted in agony, Yeosang decided, should be illegal.

He is greeted with pools of silver that look at him dreamily, tugs of sleep still evident on the olders features, then hears a watery gasp. 

“Yeosang?” He sounds so small. Yeosang  _ hates _ it. 

“Y-yeah, Hwa?” The brunette shuffles a bit closer, wipes the ravens tear stained cheek again. “Are you okay? Also, I’m sorry I'm here without asking, I can leave if you want--”

“No, it’s fine, Starlight,” Seonghwa sits up, invites the younger to sit beside him. “I apologize for you having to see me this way; I never have dreams that leave me in such a state of despair.” He wipes at his cheeks daintily, lets out an exasperated sound, clearly upset.

The atmosphere is dense, weighing heavy on Yeosang’s heart as he listens mournfully to Seonghwa’s pitiful sniffles.

“What were you dreaming of, Hwa?” His voice sounds painfully small. Unconsciously he reaches out, finds comfort when his hand rests against the elders. 

“Losing you.” The words come so easily to the elder that Yeosang doesn’t doubt that this isn’t the first time the older has thought of this. 

The weight in Yeosang’s chest presses heavier.

“Hwa,” he turns to look at Seonghwa who in turn looks at his blanket covered thighs. “You aren’t going to lose me.” 

A sullen sigh. “I know it isn’t necessary to think about something as melancholic, but I constantly think: what if they find you? What would they do to you? What would I do without you?” Another tear slides down, drips past Seonghwa’s nose and onto the blanket. “I would be devastated without you, Starlight.”

Unsure of what to say, the brunette wraps the older in an awkward embrace, but an embrace nonetheless. It’s quiet, until Seonghwa asks, “Can you sleep with me tonight?” and Yeosang is nervous all over again.

“I was actually going to ask the same thing.” The raven pulls away, silver eyes watching the younger with rapt attention. 

“How come; are you alright?” Seonghwa wipes his own tears, evidently over with his mourning, attention shifted onto the younger. “I apologize, I hadn’t even asked the intention of your visit. Are you hurt, Starlight? Hungry? I can go--”

“No, no, Hwa, it’s okay,  _ I’m _ okay.” The younger assures, hand squeezing the other’s gently. “I just… I had a bad dream, too. I dreamt that I was dying, that I never got to see you in the end. I kind of just died, alone. It sucked.” He can feel grey eyes on him, watching him. “So I came here, to see. If you wanted to sleep. Together.” Yeosang knows he should stop talking, knows he should save himself the embarrassment, but his mouth has other plans. “If you wanted to, of course! And I see that you do, which is cool.” 

There is something endearing about the way Seonghwa smiles at him, tear stained cheeks rosy red and eyes crinkled, like he’s in love. 

The thought makes Yeosang feel weightless.

“Of course you can sleep with me, Starlight.” The older scoots down, lies down fully and looks up at Yeosang with eyes that sparkle endlessly. “Come on now, don’t be shy.” 

Yeosang follows suit, eyes never leaving the silver gaze that watches him, rests his head on the pillow adjacent Seonghwa and holds his breath. 

It’s gentle and it’s quiet, mingling breaths as they just look at one another, stiff. Yeosang was used to Seonghwa, never found himself tense or uncomfortable, but this was… different. He’s slept against Seonghwa on the couch, rested his head on his lap, and has done the same for Seonghwa -- but sleeping in the same bed was new.

“Are you okay, Starlight?” Yeosang startles a bit at Seonghwa’s words, his proximity, and wonders just how it was possible for someone to look so  _ beautiful. _

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous for some reason. I’ve never slept in the same bed as anyone who wasn’t my parents.” answers the brunette with a bashful smile. The raven eyes him curiously, brings the blanket over them both and shrouding themselves up to their waists. Visibly, the younger relaxes, exhaling quietly. 

“May I ask you something?” comes the question, silver eyes patient while amber searches them. 

“You just did.” Yeosang laughs when Seonghwa punches him playfully.

“I’m serious, Starlight.”

“Okay, okay. What is it?” The brunette watches as the older purses his lips, eyes on Yeosang’s lips, his cheeks, his eyes, suddenly feels hot when he wonders if this is where Seonghwa will ask to kiss him.

“Is it okay if I hold you?” Not what Yeosang anticipated, he nods anyway, cheeks gaining a soft glow of heat. Hesitantly, the older moves his hand, places it gingerly on the youngers waist and keeping it there before reaching over to his back and pulling him closer, causing Yeosang to burn  _ everywhere _ . The ravens hand never leaves the brunettes lower back.

Chest to chest, face to face, legs tangled in a lazy mess, Yeosang knows without a doubt that if he were alive, his heart would burst right out of his chest.

“I apologize; is this okay?” Eyebrows furrow in concern while the brunette struggles to figure out words.

“It’s fine, it’s good.”  _ Can you kiss me? _ “You’re really pretty, Seonghwa. How is that fair?” The raven laughs and up close, it’s stunning, dazzling emissions of sunlight. 

“You flatter me, Starlight.” The hand that isn’t resting on Yeosang’s lower back settles on the youngers cheek. It’s wildly intimate and it doesn’t help when Seonghwa idly brushes away the stray hairs that lay askew against Yeosang’s temple. 

“It isn’t flattery if it’s true, Hwa.”

Seonghwa simply hums, enjoys the warmth against him before he replies with an airy, “I suppose so.” and the conversation stills.

“You aren’t going to lose me, you know.” Yeosang assures, rubs Seonghwa’s arm soothingly.

“And I’d never let you pass alone, Starlight.” Both statements are said like a promise, the conversation ceasing right after. 

There is a grace period, where Yeosang opens his eyes and simply stares at Seonghwa, who had fallen asleep with arms wrapped loosely around the younger, and analyzes him.

His eyelashes, long and dark, rest beautifully against high cheekbones that are pale in comparison. He studies his nose, his soft black hair, his eyebrows, his  _ lips. _

With a pitiful sigh Yeosang tightens his hold against Seonghwa; pulls him a little closer, a little tighter, closes his eyes to shield himself from whatever it is that makes him feel this way, indulges in whatever he is able to get his hands on, even if only for one night. 

xxxxx 

It’s dark. Yeosang can’t really recall what happens. He only remembers in pieces, some more vivid than the rest. 

First, someone is grabbing him with a forceful hand, dragging him along some route he is unsure of. He doesn’t speak -- he knows where they are from. Hunters from the biggest agency in the city that are notorious for capturing, torturing; killing. 

His mouth is sealed shut, let’s them tie his hands and drag him along as they rush back towards their headquarters. 

He prays to whoever listens that Seonghwa doesn’t blame himself. 

xxxxx 

The next thing he remembers is silence. Two guards stand by the door as three hunters surround him, hands on their hips and brandishing their weapons as they encircle the brunette. The room is white, large plexiglass window vaguely reflecting everyone but him. He’s shackled; hands and feet bound by chains they claim holy water will spill from if he attempts to struggle or break free. So, as obedient as ever, Yeosang remains still. 

They ask him questions; he can’t remember most of them. They’re loud, abrasive, degrading, but all Yeosang can hear is the deafening silence.

It reminds him of his first death. It was so,  _ so _ quiet.

His jaw clenches in fear right as he’s hit, hit for disobeying, for not answering.

He misses Seonghwa.

xxxxx 

_ It’s loud. _

He doesn’t know how long he has been here, or why suddenly everything is flipped. Everyone is moving and Yeosang can’t comprehend the situation. They’re dragging him, two men holding him as they move him from the room and out beyond the plexiglass chamber, onto the other side which holds more hunters. The door slams shut loudly, locking as everyone breathes erratically, eyes locked onto the room. 

Yeosang follows their gaze, eyes locked onto the man beyond the glass.

Seonghwa.

Yeosang can only recall a shout from someone near him, jostling him with his burly hand and squeezing a bit too tight before the glass is shattering, loud and thunderous as it mingles on the floor. Seonghwa’s hand is still raised from where he slammed his palm against the glass, but that isn’t what catches Yeosang’s attention.

Amongst all the ruckus, it’s the only thing Yeosang can focus on.

Seonghwa’s eyes. They’re filled with something the brunette has never seen before.

Unbridled, overflowing  _ hatred. _

A shiver like no other shoots down Yeosang’s spine.

xxxxx

Pain.

There’s so much pain.

His chest -- oh  _ God _ it  _ burns. _

He can vaguely make out the sound of shoes scraping and shouts of fear.

His face -- it’s so cold.  _ Am I on the floor? _ His cheek is wet. The air reeks, dense with the scent of blood.

_ Where is Seonghwa… _ He wheezes against the floor, tears squeezing out of his eyes.  _ I’m going to die. I’m going to die, and I can’t find Seonghwa. I want to see him, want to see him before…. Before-- _

Tears spill from his eyes and mingle with the blood that crusts over on his cheek and sticks him to the floor.  _ My dream, my dream, it can’t, not like this. _

He thinks back to Seonghwa’s smile, his laugh and the way he held him at night, hugged him sweetly, and he weeps; cries pathetically onto the floor as he remembers what it felt like to be loved unconditionally, only to lose it again. 

There’s a muffled sound above him, words trickling into his ears ever so slowly.

“Starlight, can you hear me?” Seonghwa’s voice is shaking uncharacteristically. He lifts the younger, holds him in his arms as his eyes scan Yeosang, hands wiping away at caked blood on the brunettes cheek.

Black hair and silver eyes, marble skin. 

He’s the same as he’s always been; blood stained hands and all. 

“Hurts… Hwa, it hurts…” Yeosang can barely get the words out, feels saliva dripping from his lips as his body slowly drives into shock. His hands tremble, twitching erratically as his breathing becomes laboured, eyes glazing over. “They -- my chest.” More drool spills without grace as his head lolls to the side. Seonghwa checks him over, sees the wound in his chest.

“Yeosang, listen to me, I have to pull that out of you.” The ravens tone is concrete.

“I’m sorry, Hwa,” more spit dribbles past his lips. He has no conscious to try and feel shame. “I don’t…. Not gunna make it, Hwa....”

“Yes you will, Starlight.” Seonghwa’s voice leaves no room for discussion as he lies Yeosang down on his back, lets the other rest for a second. “This is going to hurt horribly, my moon, but I have to get it out before it kills you.”

Yeosang knows the noise he made was some form of garbled affirmation, but the resulting screech that ripped from his throat once Seonghwa dug into his bullet wound was nauseating. It had only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt like  _ hours _ ; Seonghwa digging his nails into his chest with agonizing precision, the bullet dragging out, the remaining holy water spilling out messily.

The older threw the item to the side, shaking off his hand and lifting up Yeosang.

“I’m going to get you home, okay?” Silver eyes search amber. 

Yeosang doesn’t remember much after that.

xxxxx

“I’ll be back, okay?” Yeosang’s eyes roll over to the raven, chest and back bandaged neatly.

“Where are you going?” His voice sounds  _ horrible. _ Seonghwa looks at him, smiles sweetly before cupping the brunettes face sweetly.

“Just need to take care of something, Starlight. I won’t be long, I promise.” He kisses Yeosang on the forehead, tone clearly not up for discussion. The brunette simply nods.

xxxxx

Seonghwa does return. Yeosang, however, would have to be incapacitated to miss the fact that the older is wearing a hunters uniform.

Getting up, Yeosang waddles over to Seonghwa, eyes on the olders. 

“Welcome back.” His tone is wary as he approaches the older who initiates the hug. Yeosang doesn’t miss the caked blood that disappears right below the collar of his suit, the iron smell that clogs his nose. Everything from there up is pristine, as if Seonghwa were a part of the force.

As if he was one of them.

The thought sends a shiver up his spine.

“What are you doing, Starlight? Please lie down, you’re hurt.” The brunette simply eyes the older.

“Why are you wearing this?” Seonghwa is quiet for a second, idly brushes the hair away from Yeosang’s eyes with gloves he wasn’t sure were red due to design or murder. 

There’s a beat before he answers. “I took care of what I had to.”

“Hwa, tell me the truth, please?” Yeosang furrows his brow, not enjoying the game of distance that Seonghwa was playing. The raven had never been secretive with the younger, always an open book; this change of character made the brunettes stomach twist with unease.

A gloved hand finds Yeosang’s, brushes their fingers together.

“They won’t hurt you anymore, Starlight. I made sure of it.” The raven's eyes focus on Yeosang’s chest, his neck, his eyes. “I almost lost you tonight. I had to make sure I took care to never experience that again.” Hands cradle Yeosang’s face, holding him as though he were fragile, destined to break if treated too roughly. The brunette preens quietly at the attention, but something weighs heavy in his chest.

“Did you murder all of them?” The question hangs in the air.

Seonghwa sighs, eyebrows furrowed worriedly. “Are you mad?”

“No, no.” Yeosang hugs Seonghwa, rests his chin on the olders shoulder, contemplative. “I’m just shocked. I never expected that from you, is all.”

“I told you I feared losing you, Starlight.” The raven holds onto the younger and strangely, Yeosang feels a sense of relief. “I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

xxxxx 

“What was your youth like, Starlight?” The question is asked while they drink hot chocolate, bunched up on one corner of the couch while Seonghwa reads the latest novel he’s been obsessed with.

“My youth?” Asks the brunette, putting his mug on the coaster placed neatly on the table. “Like, when I was a baby?”

The raven laughs and closes his book, places it on the nightstand beside the couch. “No, moreso your life before you passed. Of course, you don’t need to tell me if you aren’t comfortable. I was just curious.” 

“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Yeosang sits a little higher rests his head in his palm and his elbow against the couch as Seonghwa turns to face him better, attention all on the brunette. “I’ve been dead for some time now, so it has been a while, really, which makes it easy to forget. I didn’t really do much, before I died. I went to college, I liked to skateboard… I guess the most important thing to me at the time was my family and Wooyoung…” The brunette ponders a bit more for a moment. “College was okay, but like I said, it was only interesting because Wooyoung was with me.” 

“How was Wooyoung? I know you’ve mentioned him before, but how was he? As in, what was your history with him?”

“Oh he was my best friend. I knew him for about five years before I was killed. We met in freshman year of highschool and he was just great.” The brunette pauses for a second, thinking back to his friend with a fond smile. “God, he was so loud, all the time, but it made him endearing. Of course, I never told him that; I was and still am not that good at expressing myself, so all I ever did was support him quietly, but I knew he understood. He was the sweetest, though. Everyone loved him, and he was super popular. Such a pretty boy type.” 

“Pretty boy type, huh?” Seonghwa laughs lightly while he rests his chin on his palm. “He sounded like a great friend for you… Do you ever miss him?” The brunette looks up at the raven who is quick to wave a hand. “Of course, you don’t need to answer! Forgive me if I am being intrusive.”

“No you aren’t, it’s fine, it’s just that I haven’t really thought about that. I suppose in the beginning I did, I remember thinking about him  _ all the time. _ I wanted to tell him, I wanted to let him know I wasn’t dead, or that I was still here,  _ something _ to let him know I wasn’t gone but…” The brunette trails off, looks at his lap mournfully. “I remember when I went to see him one night. I went to his house, I wanted to tell him everything, but he was crying so much… and it sounds selfish or rude but I decided not to tell him when I saw him crying. I knew if I told him, it’d hurt even more, because nothing would ever be the same after that. 

“We wouldn’t be able to hang out like we used to, go to college together, have sleepovers, none of that. If he knew I was alive, only to never see him again, I figured that would hurt more than him thinking I was dead.” A silence stretches between the two of them, heavy with words that refrain from being said. With an awkward laugh and a scratch on the back of his neck, Yeosang pleads, “Please don’t think any less of me because of that.”

“Hey, look at me.” Despite his best interest Yeosang obeys, looks up at pools of silver that hold nothing but warmth. “It might just sound like I am coddling you, but I’m not. You did the right thing. You know what they do to people like us,” Yeosang touches his chest idly, grazes the skin that never quite healed correctly. “You can only imagine what they’d do to Wooyoung, had they found out he was friends with you. No one can really say what is one hundred percent right or what is one hundred perfect wrong, and truthfully, I don’t believe anything is purely good or purely bad, but Starlight, please don’t be so hard on yourself.” He reaches over, brushes away stray hairs from Yeosang’s forehead. 

“Ah, thank you, Hwa…” He leans into the touch, looks away from the older. “I’m sorry if I made this awkward or mildly depressing, I know you--”

A finger presses to Yeosang’s lip gently. “Shh.” Seonghwa’s face is stern. “Never apologize for venting your emotions, Starlight.” Defeated, the younger nods obediently. “Good. I am sure if you were to ever explain this to Wooyoung, he would understand; he seems like an amazing friend, and who knows? Maybe one day your paths will cross again.”

With a watery smile the brunette nods again. “You’re right. Maybe we will.” The raven smiles at him warmly, takes Yeosang’s hand in his.

“I do apologize, however, for bringing up something so sad, Starlight. Would you like to discuss something else?” The younger hums, looks at where his hand meets Seonghwa’s and blinks pensively. 

“What was your childhood like, Hwa?”

The raven pauses for a bit as he runs his thumb over Yeosang’s knuckles.

“I’ve been alive for  _ so long _ , Starlight.” Is his answer. When the brunette thinks he isn’t going to continue, he opens his mouth to speak, but Seonghwa continues. “It wasn’t  _ terrible,  _ per say. It was fine, I grew up as a vampire, so I didn’t have to give anything up like day time, garlic, all of that; but it was frankly worse back then. I had to move a lot, because people kept suspecting my family to be vampires. I was homeschooled, so I didn’t really have many friends, and I mainly stood home with my parents and servants. It was kind of lonely, for a long time.”

“What happened to your parents? Did you move away from them?” Seonghwa laughs but the sound is bitter.

“They were killed.” Yeosang feels his heart drop into his stomach and right through his intestines. “I went out for the night, I didn’t even say goodbye. Came home and I couldn’t find them, only to find a trail of blood leading out the back door. I follow it, and…” He stops again, smile on his face, but Yeosang knows it’s melancholic. “They left my parents to die in our garden, where the sun shone brightest in the morning.”

“Hwa, I,” Yeosang doesn’t know what to say, chest tight with grief. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“They were still in my house when I entered. I hid until they left, took all my things, and I left. It’s been years…” The brunette furrows his brow sadly when he feels the older hold his hand delicately.

Then, suddenly, silver is looking at amber and the atmosphere changes. “It’s okay, Starlight, you didn’t know, but I guessed it was best that I told you now rather than later.” His smile is back and it’s as if he was never mourning in the first place. “But enough about that, right? Here, your drink is getting cold, would you like me to--”

For the first time, Yeosang cuts Seonghwa off. “Is that why you killed all of those people? Because them capturing me reminded me of your parents?” 

Silence.

Seonghwa simply stares at Yeosang, hand still holding the brunettes.

Then he looks down, sighs deeply. 

“Partially. I wanted revenge for what they did to my family, but I also did what I did because I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to relive that, not with someone who means so much to me.” For the first time, Yeosang reaches over and touches Seonghwa’s face, hesitant as he pushes back black hair and studies his face.

“You’ve been through so much.”

A weak laugh. “You don’t know the half of it, Starlight.”

xxxxx 

Yeosang doesn’t know how he finds himself in Seonghwa’s bed again; all the days seem to melt together lately. It’s been a while ( _ was it months? _ ) since Yeosang had first slept in the same bed as Seonghwa, months since he had been taken, months since Seonghwa confessed his past; so why did Yeosang continuously find himself in the others bed?

He wasn’t scared or woken by a night terror, nor did Seonghwa ask for him to sleep with him; it just started to happen, spiraling into a pattern Yeosang refused to break.

So the question was: why did Yeosang continue to do this? Why did he continue to sleep alongside someone he so clearly had feelings for but was too pathetic to admit to, why did he slide into his side, into his arms at night? Was this some sort of masochistic game he subconsciously played with himself? Was he hoping that one night, he will just gain the courage to tell Seonghwa everything? About the way his eyes are more worthy than the name Starlight than he is? Maybe tell him how every time he touches him, his skin feels like it’s on fire? Or maybe that his presence alone makes Yeosang’s heart feel like it’s beating again?

Stirring, the raven turns towards the brunette, eyes hooded with sleep with a slanted, sharp toothed grin, and he positively glows; tousled hair and all, rasping a sleepy, “Hey, Starlight.”

This. This is why Yeosang continued with this little habit of his; because he is selfish and greedy and loves to at least  _ pretend _ that this is his and not an illusion.

“Did you sleep well?”

_ I didn’t sleep at all. _

“Sort of.”  _ Half truths, right? _

Seonghwa shuffles a bit to look at Yeosang better, silver on amber, pouts unknowingly.

“Are you sure? You seem tired. Come now,” he pulls the younger closer, much like the first time they slept together. “Sleep. Even though we are undead, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t catch up on some of the good things life has to offer.” A brush of his hand against Yeosang’s lower back, the other touching his arm, and Yeosang melts.

“I want to, but I just don’t feel tired.”

“Are you sure?” Seonghwa looks worried. “You’ve been saying that the past couple of days, Starlight. Is something amiss?” 

Yeosang wants to say everything, wants to grab Seonghwa by the hands, his face, kiss him on the mouth and tell him he can’t sleep because he’s so  _ God damn anxious _ , and he can’t express himself properly, and it’s keeping him up at night.

“Everything’s fine.” He smiles as prettily as he can. “Guess I just have a lot--”  _ You. _ “--on my mind.”

“I guess we should talk then, to ease your thoughts.” Comes the answer as Seonghwa hums in thought, plays absentmindedly with Yeosang’s hair, twirling the ends with his fingers. “Your hair. It’s gotten so long.”  _ He looks so beautiful.  _ “It was much shorter when we met, no?”

Yeosang never put much thought into it, always taking time to focus on the other instead of himself.

“Was it?” He asks, voice teetering on breathless.

Seonghwa muses before he responds, “No matter the answer, it’s criminal, really, how you manage to look beautiful either way.” Seonghwa’s head rests prettily against his pillow as he talks in these slow, sluggish sentences, as if the world revolves around them and they have all the time in the galaxy to just lie here and talk. 

Heart weak, Yeosang selfishly wishes that maybe they do; maybe they do, maybe they  _ will _ have centuries to talk, to be together, to love each other.

“I think you give me too much credit, Seonghwa.” comes the delayed response after Yeosang realizes that he had been staring a bit  _ too  _ long at the beauty of Seonghwa’s face.

“Again with this?” The words are spoken without any bite as the raven smiles softly, absently moving to gently pinch the chub of Yeosang’s cheek between his fingers. “Even though you may think yourself undeserving, just know Starlight; you’re worth everything good in this world. You’re unbelievably beautiful. Please don’t think any less of yourself, okay?” 

Yeosang hopes Seonghwa doesn’t feel the heat that burns under his skin.

“Okay, okay. I’ll give myself more credit.” He concedes, somehow unable to look at the older in fear of his emotions becoming too overwhelming.

Seonghwa hums a “that’s what I like to hear” and stretches his limbs and for some reason it causes Yeosang to feel warm.

Waking up beside Seonghwa, being domestic with him and stretching with him and simply living with him -- Yeosang already had this, right here within arms reach, staring at him with shimmering eyes and beautiful lips and soft skin, so why? Why was it so hard for him to just reach out and take a chance and just tell Seonghwa what he felt?

In the shade of the room, where they are both concealed by the dark and the warmth of the blanket that encases them, Yeosang gains confidence, intakes a deep breath and with a stable enough voice asks quietly, “Seonghwa, can I tell you something?”

The older shifts in his spot, eyes sparkling with rapt attention as he watches the younger. “Of course, Starlight. What’s on your mind?”

With a huff, Yeosang can feel his cheeks redden with embarrassment. “Please don’t laugh at me. I mean everything I am going to say, okay?” That seems to cause worry in the older, dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”

Cheeks burning with resolve he makes sure the other to keep eye contact with him, words bubbling in his throat and bursting forward before he can stop them.

“You’re beautiful, Seonghwa. You’ve always been so beautiful and I never know how to tell you because I’m awkward and I don’t know how to express myself without feeling like I’m a burden. I am so thankful for you I sometimes wish I died sooner, because if turning into a vampire meant meeting you, I would have done it a million times over, just so I can meet you a million times.” At a complete loss for words, Seonghwa simply listens while the younger spills his heart, an inky mess that drenches the sheets as Yeosang instinctively curls into himself, walls being built before he can be hurt for his vulnerability. 

“Sometimes I don’t know why you’re so nice to me, or why you waste your time with me, Hwa. You are everything I wish I was; you’re handsome and tall and you are just good at  _ everything, _ like God, you are  _ so cool _ , it drives me insane. You could be doing so much more and yet you took me in and you treat me like an equal and I am so thankful for you, I seriously can not thank the stars enough for this outcome.”

The ravens eyebrow furrows, creases his forehead as he watches Yeosang. “Starlight,”

“Please let me finish, Seonghwa.” The younger pleads, closing his eyes when the older nods, urging him to continue. There is a pause as Yeosang tries to find the right words, mind racing so fast it’s almost painful. “Every time I see you, Seonghwa, it reminds me every single day why I love waking up -- why I love the way my fate turned out.” He opens his eyes again to pools of silver that twinkle beautifully despite the darkness of the room. 

“You make me feel like I have a heart beat again, Seonghwa.”

The raven doesn’t speak for a moment, he simply stares at Yeosang, eyes flashing with more emotions Yeosang has ever seen on the older’s face.

Then, he’s speaking, and Yeosang can feel his mouth go dry.

“Can I kiss you, Starlight?” It’s so quiet, muted as they tumble shyly out of his mouth and into the cold dark air.

“Please, Seonghwa, please,” Seonghwa pulls him in, caresses Yeosang’s face in his palms as the brunette’s hands find purchase on the older’s chest, and he kisses him, mouths pressed flush against one another.

Yeosang absolutely bursts, chest exploding with color until it spills everywhere, replacing the inky mess, melting his skin with warmth wherever it reaches. He sighs into the kiss, let’s Seonghwa lead it, let’s Seonghwa tilt their heads for a better angle, let’s Seonghwa kiss him harder, with more drive, with more  _ hunger _ , let’s Seonghwa do whatever he pleases because he’s so in love with him that it debilitates him, leaves him vulnerable and raw for Seonghwa’s liking. 

Seonghwa is softer than Yeosang ever thought possible; his lips are smooth and glide easily over his, as if this wasn’t something new between them, like they were made to do this, and his hands are delicate, holding Yeosang with so much care as though the brunette would break if he held him any tighter. 

It’s over before anything else can happen, lips separating with a dull smack as Seonghwa’s fingers trace idle circles into Yeosang’s skin. Neither speaks, focus darting between lips and eyes and just  _ everything _ . It’s overwhelming, Yeosang realizes, to have Seonghwa so close, to share the same breath as the older, to have his lips so close, to touch him so intimately, and he wants to just yell, and he almost does when Seonghwa traces a finger over his lower lip.

“Can I kiss you again, Starlight?” Seonghwa’s voice is breathless and Yeosang swears he has never heard anything more beautiful.

“Always, Hwa,” Yeosang can hear how raspy his voice sounds before Seonghwa is kissing him again, leaning over slightly to press Yeosang further into the mattress as he rests above him.

“I hope this is okay,” Comes his words in a rush as he lies Yeosang down fully, lips brushing with every word. “Please tell me if you are uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay, Seonghwa.” The rush of endorphins in his body makes him glow, mouth talking faster than his brain can keep up with. “I’ve wanted to do this with you, for some time now.” Oh  _ God, _ he wants to hit himself; but then Seonghwa is laughing beautifully and Yeosang can forgive himself for his stupid slip up, if it meant Seonghwa would laugh like  _ that _ .

“You’re so cute, Starlight.” Another press of their lips and Yeosang is swooning. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for  _ years _ , my moon.”

“Why didn’t you?” Yeosang reaches up, gives Seonghwa more of a lip bite than a kiss, but it seems to rile up the older anyway. “For so long, Hwa, wanted to kiss you.”

Seonghwa makes a noise in his throat, something deep and raw, and Yeosang feels his body react embarrassingly fast. “You should have told me,  _ God _ , you should have told me.” Just like that they are kissing again, Seonghwa on top of the younger as they breathe the same air, lips melting into one another in hungry kisses.

With a soft tongue Seonghwa licks Yeosang’s lower lip as he hums contentedly. Obedient as ever Yeosang obliges and opens his mouth for the raven who licks sweetly into his mouth, tasting Yeosang eagerly as their tongues slide over the other with ease. 

The warm flush stays against Yeosang’s skin as Seonghwa pulls away again and moves to place his lips wherever they can reach; Yeosang’s cheeks, his lips, his nose, his eyelids, as if he was making up for lost years of contact, causing Yeosang to grin stupidly.

“You have no idea, Starlight.” With a swift roll Seonghwa pulls Yeosang on top of him causing the brunette to yelp in shock. 

“No idea of what,  _ Mars? _ ” Asks the younger cheekily as he sits up, straddling the ravens thighs unknowingly. The older doesn’t answer, simply touches the skin of the younger’s exposed waist as he looks at him with tangible adoration. 

“How long I loved you, Starlight.” 

Like being born again (and again), Yeosang inhales deeply; but this time it’s different.

He has Seonghwa with him, warm and whole and beautiful underneath him, hands touching his skin and he  _ loves _ him. Loves him and all of him, kisses him, breathes with him, and Yeosang glows with adoration.

It’s different, because for the first time he isn’t alone, he isn’t lost. 

And for the first time in years, a dull thud in his chest resonates throughout his body, filling him to the brim with unbridled mirth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Wallyxsama
> 
> feel free to scream with me about ATEEZ, cant believe they hit 1 year and also announced a world tour I am going to die  
Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
